undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
AngelicTale
Long ago, three races ruled over Earth: , , and ... Main Story Guidebook= . They may choose to spare her life, kill her, or die.}} determines the path they will start on in the game. :The Blind Start If the player chooses to fight , but spares her, they will start on this path. As they exit Toriel's House, the screen will fade to black, and a single toll of a bell will be heard. The expository text is said in the darkness, and then the screen lightens to show the player in the Ruins. The player continues from here, able to choose to kill all, some, or none of the denizens of the ruins. :The Bloody Start If the player chooses to kill , the screen will cut to black as soon as she has died. A few steps and a single bell toll will be heard in the darkness, and then the expository text will show. The screen lightens to show the player in the Ruins. There will be no monsters in the Ruins, and the player is free to ransack the entire district if they so choose. :The Broken Start If the player does nothing throughout the fight with , and allows her to kill them, the screen will cut to black. Wind and the sound of a shovel hitting dirt will be heard while the expository text shows. The screen will lighten and the player will be in a graveyard. If the player reads their tombstone, it will read, "Here Mercy Lies." The player must complete a light-based puzzle to escape the graveyard. Once they have escaped the graveyard, they may choose to follow one of two paths: either to proceed onto Snowdin, to skip Snowdin and move on to the Water Caves, or to return to the Ruins. :The End If the player puts up any fight against , but still dies, the game will end. There will be the sounds and text of The Broken Start, but the screen will not lighten. It will instead ask the player if they would like to start again. :The End A second end scenario during As Legend Has It is where the player dies during this chapter under any regular circumstances, they will get a simple game over.}} |-|The First Chapter= ...The First Chapter... - Peace - , , and alike all gathered in cities together.| Everyone had all that they , and more than they .| They on their chairs in their own little worlds where they | and they those they thought than them.| Everyone was .| A balance was struck, so never rose.| The made of that.}} Important Text Flavor Text - War - - to see it.| Underneath the solid exterior was a boiling broth of and .| Their , and their led them to but let the overcome them.| Some say it was orchestrated. That it was all part of some plan.| They'll say that the kept it hidden away until the time was upon them.| We'll never know if they were right...| What we do know is that the , our previous guardians, sided with the .| They showed no mercy. We were no match against them. They had us outnumbered and overpowered.| We were slaughtered left and right. In every house, in every street...| We thought there was nowhere we could call home. Nowhere was safe for .}} Important Text Flavor Text - Home - could not follow. And if they did... We would be waiting.| Any or that were to fall down that hole we escaped through so many hundreds of years ago...| We must kill.}} Important Text : : And that, dear , is why I can't let you continue. Flavor Text |-|As Legend Has It= ...As Legend Has It... - The Blind Start - ...| Just as the Legend has it.| , this will be your last stand. By my kingdom, I will end you.| If it takes all of my soldiers, if it takes every last man, woman, and child in the underground...| So be it.| Nothing will be enough for the pain your kind has caused us.}} Important Text Flavor Text - The Bloody Start - ...| Just as the Legend has it.| , this will be your last stand. By my kingdom, I will end you.| If it takes all of my soldiers, if it takes every last man, woman, and child in the underground...| So be it.| You killed my mother.| Nothing will be enough for the pain you have caused me.}} Important Text Flavor Text - The Broken Start - Important Text Flavor Text |-|A Chilling Story= ...A Chilling Story... - Foggy Morals - in The Underground.| It killed X in The Ruins, but left the rest.| It doesn't make sense to me.| I know you'd be able to figure it out.| ...| It's probably coming here next.}} Important Text Flavor Text - Cold Heart Cold Steel - in The Underground.| It destroyed The Ruins.| I'm scared.| I know you'd be able to calm me down.| ...| It's probably coming here next.}} Important Text :;Silver Bullets :: : What do you want? (first interaction) ::want you dead. want you out of my way. :: : HAHAHAHA! You crack me up kid. Atleast you're honest, which is more than I can say for the jokers in Snowdin Town. If you've got free time, could you do me a favor? I lost a Silver Choker somewhere by The River. If you return it to me, I'll make it worth your while on your little killing spree. Whaddya say? want you dead ::Yes. No. :: : Suit your self. Have fun I guess. want you out of my way. :: : You won't live long enough to regret that. No. :: : Hey, you actually came back. Thanks for that. Oh, I promised you something for getting this, didn't I? Here ya go, a bonified Golden Gun. Should come in handy later. Anyways, c'ya squirt. (completion) Flavor Text - Frozen Rumor - in The Underground.| I don't think so.| Nobody died. always kill.}} Important Text Flavor Text |-|The Water's Edge= ...The Water's Edge... - Trickling Stream - Important Text Flavor Text - The Flow of Fate - Important Text Flavor Text - Raging Rapids - Important Text Flavor Text - The Secret of the Falls - Important Text Flavor Text |-|An End= ...An End... - Peace and Purity - Important Text Flavor Text - Spoken Like a King - Important Text Flavor Text - Betrayal - Important Text Flavor Text - Just a Dream - Important Text Flavor Text - War Hero - Important Text Flavor Text - Genocide - Important Text Flavor Text - Restful Fall - Important Text Flavor Text - As Any Man Would - Important Text Flavor Text - Game - Important Text Flavor Text Quests Quests are side-stories that, individually, do not have a major effect on the main story. However, completing quests contributes to growth. Each quest has two or three possible outcomes, which add to . Book Keeping= Location: Northern Snowdin Chapters: Foggy Morals, Frozen Rumor Story: To begin this quest, the player must explore the path that leads north of Snowdin. Outside of town there is a hill with a locked library on it. The player must circle around to the back of the library and search the bushes for the key. Once the key is found, the player may enter the library and truly begin the quest. Upon entering, the Bookkeeper will chastise the player for entering a very obviously closed library. Eventually though, he will calm down, and even ask the player for help. It turns out that one of his books was possessed and had escaped the library. He asks the player if they could return the book to him so he can burn it. Once out of the library, the player may begin searching for the book. They will find it spawned in a random location in Snowdin after a minimum of five minutes looking. The book will be dormant when found, and for the entire trip back to the library. When the player steps through the doors into the library, the book will wake up, and attack them. After battling it, the player will be offered two choices: to burn the book, or to attempt to exorcize it. Choosing either option will end with the same result of the Bookkeeper thanking them and giving them a small gift of coins. SINS: Choosing to burn the book will increase the player's SIN Counter. Choosing to exorcise the book will increase the player's SIN Counter. |-|Mercenary= Location: Mt. Ebott Chapters: TBA Story: The player will be given the opportunity to complete this quest at the end of their time on the Over World. When they are about to reenter Mt. Ebott, they will encounter Bryson. After seeing the player, and recognizing them as an , he explains that he is there, biding his time until he can find the best time to attack the . And then, after some thought, he asks for the player's help. He asks the player to slaughter 15 random if in Angel Chapter, and 50 random if in Angel Chapter to help him on the quest to destroy them all. The player can either directly accept or deny it. If they deny, he will call them out on being a dirty, disgusting traitor, before turning and leaving. Once the player denies this, the quest will no longer be available. If the player accepts, he will thank them, and give them some coin. However, if they talk to him again, they can demand more, up to three different times. He will give into their request the first two times, and deny them on the third, claiming he has no more coin. Afterwords, the player can continue on through the Under Realm as normal, choosing to complete the quest, or not to. SINS: Choosing to deny Bryson's request increases the player's SIN counter. Accepting and going through with the quest increases the player's SIN counter. Demanding more coin all three times will increase the player's SIN counter. |-|Silver Bullets= Location: Northern Snowdin Chapters: Cold Heart Cold Steel Story: This quest will become available if the player completes The Bloody Start, and then kills at least five in Snowdin Town. If the player does this and then goes to Northern Snowdin, Remachine Script will be seen beside a tree. When the player interacts with her, she will glare at them and ask what they want. If the player chooses to say that they want her dead, she'll laugh face and thank the player for being honest. She'll ask for their help in finding something of hers in exchange for something that could help them later on. If the player chooses to say that they want her out of the way instead, she the quest will terminate, and Remachine Script will disappear into the forest. If the quest is accepted, Remachine Script will ask the player to find the Silver Choker she lost. The choker will spawn in the River area, and can be found by investigating some boulders near the Southern edge of the area. The choker can be kept and worn, sold, or returned to Remachine Script. Keeping the choker will leave the quest open until the chapter concludes. Returning the choker will cause Remachine Script to thank the player and give them a Golden Gun, then leave. Refusing the fetch quest will initiate combat with Remachine Script. SINS: Terminating the quest early will Increase the player's SIN counter. Fighting Remachine Script will increase the player's SIN counter. Keeping or selling the choker will increase the player's SIN counter. |-|Mirror Mirror= Location: The Barren Lands Chapters: TBA Story: SINS: Mechanics Races The are physically the weakest of the three races, but their are very strong. The are incredibly strong, but they have no . who develop fall and become either or , depending on where they develop it. The are strong physically, but almost all of them have shattered, weak, or broken . SOUL Frisk does not have a at the start of the game. As such, the battle mechanics of the entire game are different. (see below) Throughout the game though, the player will be able to make choices, which may contribute to the growth of a . There are eight different colors, two orientations, and two distinguishable strength levels, resulting in 32 possible varieties of . A can be (upright) or (inverted), strong (fully saturated) or weak (unsaturated), and any one of the following colors: , , , , , , , or . The color of a or 's depends on the main underlying trait of their personality. Their most predominant sin more often than not is the color of their . In the case of a truly un-sinful being, though their will be white and untainted. White are naturally the strongest, but the hardest to maintain, as the temptations of the seven deadly sins are almost inescapable. A person's color may change if their personality changes. The most common change is for one with a pure to succumb to a sin, and change to that color. This happens in almost every and , as at birth they all have pure , but as their personality develops, so too do their sins, and thus their . As stated before, naturally have no , but may develop one and become a fallen angel. Fallen angels will only ever have a weak , and can never develop a strong one. SIN Counters are hidden stats in the game that keep track of the development of a . As the player completes quests, or goes about the main plot in a specific way, they will gain points to each of the seven sins, and purity, depending on their actions. If they pass nine points in a certain , they will develop a of that variety. Battle Upon entering battle, the battle screen (pictured above) will display. The battlesprite of the enemy being fought will show in the center black area. On the left side of the screen is the enemy's information, including their name, type, and stats. On the right side of the screen is actions available to the player. The color of the screen will match the associated color to the race of Frisk. eg. for when they are an . Actions available to the player display in a slightly darker shade of this color until they are hovered over or used. If an action is completely unavailable to the player, it will be displayed in a dark, greyed out version of the color. After choosing either Fight or Item, a drop down will show. Opening Fight will display Attack and Defend, which each have self-explanatory effects. Opening Item will display a list of the items the player has in their inventory. There is a maximum of seven items that can be displayed. After an item is selected, if applicable, a pop up will open up in the middle of the screen asking the player if they would like to use the item on their self, or their enemy. Selecting Spare or Flee will prompt a pop up asking "Are you sure you would like to xxxx?" If the enemy speaks during the fight, a pop up will show with their words in quotation marks. Usually the only enemies to speak during a fight are quest bosses, mini bosses, and bosses. Items Gear= ;Clothing : ;Armor : ;Weapons :Golden Gun — Reward from completing Silver Bullets ;Trinkets : |-|Healing Items= ;Food : ;Potions : ;Medicine : ;Magic Charms : |-|Stat-boost Items= ;Food : ;Potions : ;Drugs : ;Magic Charms : |-|Collectibles= ;Treasure : ;Dolls : ;Books : |-|Key Items= ;Story Items : ;Quest Items :Cursed Book — The dormant state of the Cursed Book from Book Keeping :Silver Choker — Fetch-able item from Silver Bullets Locations The Under Realm Unlike in Undertale, where the Underground is presumably a physical cave system underneath of Mount Ebott, the Under Realm is an alternate dimension that exists parallel to the Over World, and is on the surface of its own landmass. The Under Realm does not obey the same laws of nature as the Over World, as its nature is ruled by what are called the Nodes. Each Land hosts a Node at its center, and the more powerful a Node is, the wider spread its Lands. There is no gradient between Lands; one can step from the snow of Snowdin directly onto the coals of the Hotlands without any middling ground in between. The Ruins= The Ruins are a very small Land, powered by the very weak . When the were first banished to the Under Realm the Rune Node was the first one to be populated, and grew to quite the amazing size. However, a small group of extremists came down to the Under Realm to finish the off. They reduced the Rune Lands to the Ruins before they were killed. The remaining monsters traveled to what is now known as the Castle Lands, leaving the Ruins to decay over time. Only Toriel remained behind, despite her husband begging her to join them. The Ruins are the first area the player will explore in the Under Realm. There are only a few who live here, all of which but Toriel are weak or wounded, and are easily dispatched if the player is not taking a pacifist route. |-|Snowdin= The currently has the largest Land surrounding it, as more live there than anywhere else in the Under Realm. The large population feeds the Node, allowing it to push its borders into the surrounding Lands. Snowdin Proper is a sprawling mountain-top town, situated in the center of the Land. A central fountain was built around the physical location of the Node, but the Node has since then sank deep into the mountain. There are five main sections to Snowdin that the player can visit: Snowdin Forest, Western Snowdin, Snowdin Town, Northern Snowdin, and The River. Snowdin Forest is where Sans lives, and is where the player will first end up after completing As Legend Has It, provided they do not skip Snowdin. Sans is not the only one who lives in Snowdin Forest, but his house is the only one the player may enter. The rest are locked, and the residents will not open their doors. Western Snowdin is a relatively empty plains area between Snowdin Forest and Snowdin Town. There is a large wall in the middle of the area that the player must find a way to pass in order progress through to the town. Snowdin Town is where all the hustle-bustle is, and is occupied by many . If the player keeps their head down and refuses to talk to anyone, they will be able to make it through without incident. However, if they choose to talk to anyone, they open the door to the chance of battle with every single monster that sees them if they are a or . The only safe place to talk to anyone is the bar on the Eastern end of town. Northern Snowdin is another wooded area. Several optional side-quests spawn here. At the very end of the long winding path through the forest, there is a mysterious stone building that when examined, will give the player the message "it feels strangely like home." Later in the game, the player may return here to travel to the Over World. The River is past the town on the Eastern side, and runs all the way down the mountain to the Water Caves. This is the only significant amount of continuity between the Lands that exists anywhere in the Under Realm. The player will use this river to travel by boat to and from the Water Caves once they have progressed enough through the story. |-|The Water Caves= The has Lands characterized by deep and expansive cave systems that rivers flow in and out of, whether the laws of physics say they should or not. |-|The Hotlands= The is situated atop a massive volcano at the heart of the Land. Hundreds of mines, some in use but most abandoned, are scattered around the volcano, boring deep into it in order to mine the rich metals within. The Land's soil consists of ash and coal for several meters before hitting yet more rich minerals deep below the surface. most often live here in order to try to get rich quick. |-|The Castle Lands= The has the second-largest Land. While most live in Snowdin, the Southwestern Castle is the most fortified Land, allowing those who are rich enough to enjoy their lives in relative safety. The royal guard spends most of its efforts protecting this Land, as opposed to any of the others. |-|The Plains= The has the most peaceful of the Lands. The power of the Node inspires a sense of harmony and togetherness. Not understanding the consequences, most that live there have submitted to the of the node. The inhabitants are all-too-trusting, and are easily killed or manipulated by the player without a fight. |-|The Barren Lands= The Barren Lands host the inert . The desert-like Lands are completely inhospitable, and do not allow for travel through them. The player will only be able to enter this Land if they have fallen with a . |-|The Marble Forest= The is very powerful Node, but it has the smallest of all the Lands, as it is completely uninhabited. It hides somewhere in the far North of the Under Realm, and can only be accessed in-game through the strange stone building in Northern Snowdin. This Land is used by the player only to travel back to the Over World. The Over World The Over World functions almost exactly like the real world, with the exception of the inhabitants. There are, however some magical portals that will deposit anybody who would pass through them into the alternate dimension of the Under Realm. The City= |-|The Well= |-|The Resort= |-|Home= |-|Mt. Ebott= Mt. Ebott is the largest portal in the Over World to the Under Realm. It is a very large mountain situated near the City of Holeria. Characters From Canon Angels= *Frisk *:Frisk is an who fell through the Mt. Ebott portal into the Under Realm. This is the playable character for the game, excluding the first two segments of the tutorial. *Mettaton *:Mettaton is a particularly high-class angel. He lives in one of two hotels that he owns. The hotels are situated on opposite ends of Mettaton Resort. |-|Monsters= *Asgore *:Asgore was the king of the monsters. He resigned to join the army when the first fell into the Underground. He is the head of the royal guard, and personally trains to the best of his ability. He takes the war personally, and insists that all and are the essence of evil, and must die. *Asriel *:Asriel became the king after his father resigned to join the army. He is a just, and more level-headed leader, but he has no mercy for those who harm his family or his subjects. *Toriel *:Toriel is the guardian of Mount Ebott's entrance. Being a }}, she is powerful enough to take the initial damage of any attacks people who fall may deal to her, and still sound the alarm if she were to be defeated. *Undyne *:Undyne is the second in command of the royal guard, just under Asgore. She was the head of the army before Asgore took over, and still holds a lot of control over how things are run, who does what, and how training is taken care of. *Alphys *:Alphys is originally from the Plains. She left when she matured to adulthood to pursue a scientific career. She happened upon the mines in the Hotlands, and is now running the most successful refinery in the Under Realm. *Sans *:Sans lives in Snowdin Forest, and barely socializes with anyone. He will occasionally wander into town, but won't speak to anyone. Some have reported hearing him muttering to himself about some regret. |-|Humans= OCs *The Bookkeeper *:The Bookkeeper lives in Snowdin, overseeing the closed library north of town. He will give the player the Book Keeping quest. *Bryson *:Bryson is an who lives close to Mt. Ebott. He is particularly aggressive towards , and once he learned that they still existed underneath the surface, he decided that they must all be eliminated. *Remachine Script *:Remachine Script is a who lives in Snowdin. She will give the player the Silver Bullets quest. Enemies Name Battlesprite Description Cursed Book A Cursed Book. Battled at the end of the quest Book Keeping. Ebisus Aquatic creatures found in the Water Caves. Naturally peaceful, but tough matches to aggressive players. Doppelgänger A creature that mirrors the player's image. Fought at the end of Mirror Mirror. Exquizes Small, shadow minions attached to especially sinful and . Encountered occasionally on quests with a powerful boss at the end. Author's Notes A massive thank you to Toby Fox for all of the initial ideas for Undertale, and infinite credit to him for the original songs and characters I've edited here for the purposes of this AU. To include your OC or other ideas into this AU, you will have to speak to me directly and see if it flies. However, a few guidelines you should follow to have a chance of being accepted are as follows: *Come up with a quest idea to help get your character involved. Each quest should have a beginning, a middle, a choice, and two to three endings, contributing to SIN Counters as appropriate. *Be sure what race you want your OC to be, and don't go for a "human/monster hybrid" etc. pick one and stick to is. *Have a short description of how the OC would fit into this world at the ready. *Expect changes to be made. Thanks to the following wonderful people: *Yossi for The Bookkeeper and the Bookkeeping quest *Fred for Bryson and the Mercenary quest *Aether for the Exquizen species *Rema for Remachine Script and the Silver Bullets quest Category:AU Category:Game AU